Lo que puede llegar a ocasionar un simple sueño
by STRGiN
Summary: Alemania/Italia. El sólo quería dormir... y cuando lo lograba algo que nunca se pudo detener a pensar sucedió. Shonen-ai. No relacionado a la Historia del Mundo. Capítulo 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! xD Ahora vengo orgullosamente con una fic completamente distinta a las que he hecho anteriormente ya que ahora es de Axis Powers Hetalia!! Amo demasiado a este anime/manga y en realidad necesitaba hacerle una merecida fic ;-; y como mi pareja favorita de estas series siempre será Alemania/Italia no me he resistido a hacerle su intento xP. Notas rápidas antes de comenzar la lectura: Contiene shonen-ai, si no te gusta abandona la página plz, APH no me pertenece, si no le pertenece al gran autor Hidekaz Himaruya y en ésta ocasión haré que Italia use la palabra Doitsu para referirse a Alemania, la cual en japonés también significa Alemania xD bueno pues ya los dejo de interrumpir comiencen! Y que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfruté :D.

* * *

El sol ya yacía en la tierra y Alemania regresaba cansado de la gran guerra a la que se enfrentaba ya hacía tiempo atrás. No esperaba ninguna otra cosa más por el día mas que llegar a recostarse y descansar sus heridas ganadas durante el día.

Llegó a duras penas en la misma casa donde estaba Italia, había llegado hasta allá porque le quedaba algo cerca y no tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara a Austria para que este le recapriche por cualquier cosa.

Al abrir la puerta sabía que hiba a dar frente a un ambiente cálido y acogedor, justo como el que estaba buscando después de la pasada guerra que enfrentó:

"¡Doitsu, bienvenido! te extrañé mucho, me alegró mucho que vengas a visitarme"

El alemán levantó y su rostro y ante el apreció al italiano bajito, para el, mirándole alegra y despreocupadamente. En realidad fue una buena idea pasarse por ahí.

Con un tono algo forzado, pero al fin atento le dijo:

"Hola Italia, ¿te haz portado bien en mi ausencia? no fue mucha, pero al menos creo la necesaria para que te metas en problemas"

El italiano ríe con su misma actitud de despreocupación haciendo que el alemán se relajase más para así poder compartir la paz en la que se encontraban; pero en eso atrás del alemán risueño aparece un tipo muy parecido a Italia sólo que con el ceño fruncido y cabellos más oscuros tiñendo el ambiente de malestar repentinamente viniendo de la misma puerta por donde Alemania entró.

"¡Veneciano! el bastardo de España salió por un rato y vine a quedarme un rato contigo, pero al parecer también tendré que estar con el bastardo patatas"

No sólo le basto que con esa aura y ese rostro tan pesimistas oscurecieran el clima tranquilo que se tenía en la casa de Ita-chan, también tenía que "presumir" su detallado y bien seleccionada forma de hablar tosca, dejando al pobre alemán en ambiente de guerra otra vez.

Alemania desinteresadamente asiente: "ah, al parecer tu hermano gemelo también está aquí"

El italiano de cabellos mas claros se apanica un poco y trata de hacer entrar en razón

a su gemelo:

"¡Nii-chan no trates así a Doitsu! ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a ver que podemos preparar los tomates que trajiste?"

El italiano del norte le insistía a su hermano del sur desesperadamente con el fin de que

dejara en paz a Alemania, era muy notorio que se le notaba agotado con las botas llenas de lodo y sangre al igual que todo su uniforme, pero al menos aún tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su estado de ánimo con Ita-chan, sólo que su gemelito era un obstáculo en ello.

Al fin decidió hacerle caso y ambos se fueron a la cocina, pero antes Italia condujo a Alemania a un sillón que tenía casi al lado de donde está la cocina que al parecer estaba más que perfecto para el alemán ya que estaba grande adecuado a su tamaño.

Sólo le basto con verlo y tentarlo para caer rendido; ni las botas se quería quitar pero sólo tenía que aplicar un mínimo esfuerzo más. Sin seguir perdiendo más tiempo se comenzaba a quedar dormido, casi estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente ya que casi no escuchaba las voces de los italianos que se oían a pocos metros.

Mientras seguía tratando de quedarse dormido la voz tierna y no muy onda de Italia del norte le hacían mas fácil el trabajo ya que le arrullaban considerablemente.

En su mente recreaba un campo lleno de flores, el sol alumbrándolo todo con su más bello resplandecer y en ese gran campo se encontraban Italia y él. Es cierto, se había quedado dormido y ya estaba soñando con el castaño de rizo necio en el pelo.

Seguía soñando con ese bello campo e Italia con un... ¿vestido? que lo hacía lucir muy a su manera pero que lo portaba muy bien con su carácter despreocupado.

"Doitsuuuu tengo miedo, por favor protégeme hasta de las abejas que estén ocultas en las flores y se lleguen a enojar conmigo"

"No te preocupes Italia, no tienes nada que temer. Estaré aquí a tu lado"

Después de sus protectoras palabras visualizó a Italia correr al aire libre entre las flores con una risa que además de despreocupada como de costumbre, era muy feliz y pegajosa. En lo que más corría Alemania le seguía y ambos corrían al mismo ritmo suavemente en el campo riendo felizmente de lo que fuera... ambos eran felices.

Italia se deja caer en lo que corría y Alemania va y se pone a un lado suyo. Italia sigue sonriente y feliz al igual que Alemania conservaba en su rostro una sonrisa discreta pero que dejaba lucir ampliamente su bello rostro y sus ojos claramente azules, una sonrisa que nunca suele dar.

"Doitsu, soy tan feliz así a tu lado..."

"... Doitsu...yo... te amo"

El alemán dejó notar su sorpresa un poco, pero seguido de eso ahora sonrió más dejándole notar un bello rubor que pintaba su amplio rostro blanco y combinaba preciosamente con sus ojos azul claro. Seguido de eso se pone serio como suele estarlo de costumbre y con una voz algo onda y seria pronuncia cariñosamente "Ita-chan...".

Continúa viéndolo cariñosamente... de nuevo pronuncia despacio y claramente otras palabras, ahora diciendo claramente el nombre de Italia del Norte, Feliciano, aún dejándosele notar rubor en sus mejillas. Pero tanto era el acumulamiento de emociones que de repente sintió una extraña sensación que le despertó, algo como...

... que le miraban fijamente. En efecto, nada más abriendo los ojos alcanzó a visualizar una mirada profunda llena de odio con el ceño más que fruncido y un aura oscura que le rodeaba mientras lo miraba sin pestañear.

"¡¡QUADAMND DAS!!"

"¡¿QUÉ TRATABAS DE HACERME BASTARDO?!"

Gritaron ambos según respondiéndose uno al otro:

"Guh, y-yo-"

"ADEMÁS SOLO ESTABAS MENCIONANDO EL NOMBRE DEL BASTARDO DE MI HERMANO!! ¡¿que pretendes hacerle bastardo macho patatas...!?

Alemania consiguió entender la situación y recobrar su compostura, con una cara de espanto

y algo depresiva trató de contestar:

"Yo simplemen-"

"¡¡SABÍA QUE MI HERMANO ESTA EN PELIGRO CONTIGO!! SIGUE ASÍ Y LE HABLARÉ AL BASTARDO DE ESP-"

"¡¿EN PRIMER LUGAR QUE HACIAS DORMIDO EN MI SOFÁ?!" interrumpió ahora en el mismo tono el gran alemán.

"¡Cállate! para que sepas, me resbale con un tomate y mi hermano me arrastró hasta aquí para que se me pasara el desmayo... de haber sabido que estabas tú aquí hubiera traído un tomate conmigo y te lo habrí-"

"¡ESTA BIEN! por favor, sólo estaba soñan- ehmm más bien estaba teniendo una... una pesadilla...a todos les pasa no es para que te alarmes, además estoy muy cansado por favor retírate de mi... sofá..." después de "regañar" a Romano, Alemania suspira profunda y exhaustamente.

Italia de sur seguía viéndolo con desprecio, sólo que ya fuera del gran sofá donde estaban recostados, pero el malhablado no podía quedarse callado:

"Tsk, estoy seguro que eran sueños eróticos pero bueno que más se puede esperar de un idiota patatas devora wurst como tú"

Ya estaba más que cansando a Alemania de más pero en eso se da la media vuelta como si se tratase de esas señoras testarudas harpías que se la pasan haciendo chismes de todo (xD).

"Bueno al menos este tipo ya se fue... aún es de noche... creo que todavía puedo conciliar el sueño" se decía a sí mismo Ludwig después de ver que Romano se retirara caprichosamente.

Sólo le bastó unos dos pestañeos para volver a quedar dormido. Parecía que al fin había calmado su activa imaginación. Tanto se relajo, tanto le calmo el hecho de que ya no había amenazas que le miraban claramente alrededor que comenzó a soñar que comenzaba a hacerle el amor a Italia... del norte.

Se soñaba como dios lo trajo al mundo con Italia muy pegado a él, en el mismo estado.

Le estaba besando su suave y delicado pecho suavemente mientras lo tenía encima de él sentado abrazado a él. Italia parecía disfrutarlo mucho y estaba igual de excitado que el rubio alemán. También había procreado esa escena de paz que antes sintió aunque ahora era MUY distinto.

"D-doit-su... p-por favor trátame bien... e-estoy algo nervioso"

Dijo tímidamente el castaño de ojos tiernos.

"I-ita, Italia" contestó claramente el alemán con un tono de voz claro y hombría, por la voz se podía decir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando hacer eso con Italia. Después de eso comenzó a besarle suave y cariñosamente su pequeño y blanco cuello.

"Ahhh"

...

"DOITSU DOITSU DOITSU"

-----

ASDFGH!!! D: se estaba poniendo buena al fin!! ¿Qué pasó con Alemania? ¿en realidad era un sueño? ¿será que después de todo en realidad si le estaba haciendo el amor a Italia? ¿me dejará una review? xD DESCÚBRALO EN EL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO! Porque usted decide si continúo o no xD


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por dejarme las reviews fueron puro amor xD prometo que nos los defraudaré y si los defraudo se las debo :P

* * *

DOITSU DOITSU DOITSU

El rubio reacciona algo sorprendido y molesto... ¿que podría ser ahora que les impidiese momento tan importante? ¿tal vez iba demasiado rápido para el pequeño italiano que aún era virgen?

"¿¡Italia..!? disculpa si estoy haciendo esto bruscamente... iré lo más despacio posible para que no te molest-"

"Oye, Doitsu... creo que sólo estás soñando" dice repentinamente el italiano con una actitud feliz y espontánea después de sus gritos de desesperación.

"... sí tal vez deba... ¡¿QUÉ!?"

DOITSU DOITSU DOITSUUUUUUUU SALVÁMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeheheehehhehh

Tremendo grito se escucha por toda la casa de Italia. El alemán se levanta en un instante de su sueño "raro" y frustrado a salvar al castaño que pedía ayuda.

Los gritos provenían de la cocina en donde se encontraban los gemelos después del incidente con Alemania. Ahí se encontraban aún aunque la escena con la que se halló en aún adormilado rubio era...

... la cocina llena de salsa de tomate por todas partes, la licuadora vuelta loca, el italiano castaño claro tirado en el piso boca abajo siendo aplastado por el pie de su gemelo castaño oscuro pidiendo por su vida, el otro italiano con una cara de demonio gritándole mil y un cosas muy a su manera: llenas de groserías.

"ITALIA QUE P-"

"Te enseñaré a que es malo moverle las caderas a un bastardo mayor que tú, no sigas los pasos de tu hermano ma- bueno, ¡es muy malo deja de hacerlo! por lo tanto ¡recibirás tu castigo!"

"Waahhhh perdón en serio no se de que hablas perdón lo siento mucho perdooooonnn waaaahhhh"

Con semejante escena era más que suficiente para despertar al alemán de una vez por todas.

Se acerca silenciosamente pero rápidamente al italiano que estaba torturando al más pequeño, lo toma tranquilamente por los hombros y dice:

"Lovino, por favor... para"

Seguido de que el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia se dirige a la licuadora y quita el enchufe. El italiano malhablado retira su pierna del débil cuerpo de su hermano y se enfoca ahora en el rubio aturdido:

"Hehhh..!!, ¡¡se supone que tu estarías dormido bastardo puberto alemán!!"

El rubio lo ignora y pasa a acercarse al italiano que pedía ayuda.

Al pobre le brillan los ojos al ver que él vino a liberarlo de gran problema, como suele ser siempre, e inmediatamente se acerca a darle un gran abrazo, causando que Alemania recuerde su sueño y se sonroje un poco; lo cual no se llegaba a notar con todo el cuarto lleno de salsa de tomate.

"¡¡Doitsu!!"

El otro italiano se quedó sin habla ante la escena que los dos hacían, cesó de decir sin sentido groserías le escucharan o no. Fue poco el tiempo que duró recargando aire para continuar.

"GAAAAAHH ¡¡MALDITOS PUBERTOS SEXOSOS!! mejor me voy a perseguir al bastardo español. No puedo soportar mas de sus estupideces de urgimient-"

"Italia, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"uhh... sí, eso creo"

El otro ya por fin dándose cuenta que dijera lo que dijera iba a ser ignorado, se retira de la casa indignado. No fue notado por nadie. Al menos _por fin_ dejó solos a Italia y a Alemania.

Por mientras los dos seguían en su misma pose. En el suelo, Alemania sosteniendo delicadamente a Italia mientras ambos se veían directamente a los ojos. Alemania opta por reaccionar tímidamente:

"Mira como quedaste... lleno de salsa de tomat-"

No podía contener ya su risa y deja escapar una pequeña burla cubriendo su hermosa sonrisa tímida con su mano. Se veía tan lindo ya que el alemán no acostumbra a reír y ésta combinaba muy bien con su tez blanca y con el par de ojos azules que tiene.

"Mi hermano... ¿por qué es tan malo?" dice tristemente el italiano mientras trata de remover algo de salsa de tomate de su cuerpo.

El pequeño, se pone de pie y sigue tratando de quitarse todo lo sucio que estaba de tomate, todo lo que se había ensuciado en la poca ropa que traía, la cual se componía de su camisa parecida a los uniformes escolares japoneses azul y sus bóxers rojos que suele traer si no se trata de que ande desnudo por todas partes.

Alemania seguía a su lado y no podía evitar mirarlo hacer su mejor esfuerzo por quitarse la salsa, lo cual lo hacía verse tan lindo. Alemania, aún sonrojado y tratando de no recordar su sueño de hace algunos momentos se atreve a verle los bóxers que traía puestos.

Cuando vió que estaban todavía más llenos de salsa que la que tenía en todo su rostro no pudo evitar mencionárselos:

"Italia... t-tus... bóxers rojos también están..."

El italiano voltea a verlo con sus ojos inocentes seguido de bajar su mirada a donde el alemán le trataba de señalar.

"... ah, tienes razón"

Sin perjuicio alguno opta por quitarse los bóxers enfrente de Alemania. El rubio obviamente se sorprende y se sonroja como nunca y retira su mirada de donde el otro limpiaba desinteresadamente sus bóxers llenos de tomate.

"¿qué me pasa?, siempre lo he visto hacer cosas parecidas... ¿p-por qué ahora siento algo diferente que me hace estar tan inquieto?... tiene que ver con ese sueño ¡lo sé!... ese sueño..."

"Lalalala~"

El alemán abraza fuertemente al italiano semidesnudo, haciéndole tirar sus bóxers debido al fuerte abrazo repentino.

"ah.. Doitsu...?"

Ambos, sonrojados que casi sus rostros combinaban con el desastre de tomate que estaba hecho el cuarto, se miran fijamente, Italia con sus ojos grandes infantiles confusos; los cuales todavía más tentaban al rubio alemán...

... no podía soportar más no robarle un beso, fuese pequeño o apasionado. Pero era tan primera vez para el alemán que sólo consiguió rozar suavemente sus delicados labios con los de Italia, pero aún así podía percibir lo dulce que éstos eran. El pequeño, por su parte, obviamente se sorprende y se pone igual de colorado como estaba Alemania y también no le quedó más opción que corresponderle el beso, del cual sentía una sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, ya que se trataba de su Doitsu que siempre le salva cuando más le necesitaba.

Ambos estaban relacionados en aquella situación y les resultaba tan difícil buscar una solución. Alemania no sabía que hacer: no sabía si retirarse apenado por lo que hizo al haberle hecho caso a sus instintos originados por aquel extraño sueño o llegar al siguientepaso. Italia permanecía sorprendido mientras todavía besaba al alemán, aun y cuando no sabían que hacer o reaccionar, aún permanecían besándose cada vez mas y más chocando sus labios, hasta llegar al punto donde fuese la solución que tomasen, sus lenguas comenzaban a invadir la boca del otro.

Que se podía hacer, el italiano seguía sin bóxers tanto que los mismos terminaron en el suelo después de que Alemania arrimara un poco más su débil cuerpo al suyo mientras seguían besándose de delicada forma hasta algo subido de volumen. Parecía que ambos ya habían olvidado lo que estaban haciendo mientras el gemelo de italia estaba por esos lugares, pero aún así mientras seguían teniendo tantas sensaciones seguían preocupados por el porqué estaban haciendo con "esa persona", esa idea rondaba especialmente por la cabeza de Italia quien cada vez que Alemania intentaba besarlo más apasionadamente reaccionaba tímidamente y con sus expresiones de su rostro tímidas y tiernas le hacían entender al rubio que sentía algo de miedo, ya que, no siempre hace ese tipo de cosas. Alemania, con el fin de que éste no se sienta acosado como se lo demostraba anteriormente, optó por bajarle delicadamente parte de su uniforme del lado de su hombro izquierdo y luego, con el mismo ritmo, hacer lo mismo con el resto de la camisa.

Como lo tenía tan pegado a su cuerpo podía sentir la delicadeza y suavidad de la piel de Italia. Fuese su sueño o no, podía revivir aquellas imágenes que procreó en su mente tan sencillamente al sentirlo; pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora sí era realidad. Podía sentir las mismas emociones y sensaciones que cuando lo soñaba pero ahora con suma totalidad. Para confortar al italiano, primero decidió besarle delicadamente y lentamente su cuello blanco y débil besos de los cuales hacían reaccionar al italiano. Alemania también las compartía y eso le causaba que con menos razón se detuviera, de todas formas a este punto lo que había sucedido anteriormente ya no era de tanta importancia.

"D-d-Doitsu..." susurra con un débil timbre de voz Italia.

"E-e-estoy algo nervioso... p-p-por favor... cuida mucho de mí. L-l-lo que me vayas a hacer... v-ve ve despacio... es la primera vez para mí"

Cuando Italia pronunciaba estas palabras dejaba a relucir un rostro tan sonrojado, tímido lloroso e inocente que conquistaba todavía más al alemán, el cual estaba más que obligado que cumplir con sus deseos susurrados tan delicadamente, y así, podría tener un sueño hecho realidad...

...

"No sabía que ahora West ahora se disponía a 'maltratar' de esa forma a sus aliados" ríe burlesca y sonorosamente después de decir esas palabras un joven de cabellos cortos plateados nada más terminando de ver aquella escena a través de la ventana de la casa de Ita-chan.

FONOS o_ó

ASDFGHJK REVIEWS POR FAVOR? se aceptan lanzamientos de latas, de tomates de lo que quieran

* * *

x'D.

EN SERIO disculpen la tardanza pero hasta ahorita tuve tiempo para continuar con el final el cual se me complicó mucho x-X ya que era la primera vez que me atevía a subirle "un poco" el tono xD pero oh por dios si no fueran por sus muy estimadas y bien leídas reviews nunca me hubiera animado a continuarle *O* disculpenme en serio si no cumplí sus esperanzas pero de lo que ya tenía pensado decidí alterarle una que otra cosita inspiradas en sus reviews

xP espero y no lo haya arruinado x'D. Muchas gracias por leer!.


End file.
